Legend of the Blue Moon
by delphigirl689
Summary: A thrilling tale of love, friendship, loyalty, and humor the whole family can enjoy. Full summary inside. Based on SOLmaster's Capt. Blackpants Adventures. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Delphigirl689: This is a story that was inspired by S.O.'s "Captain Blackpants and the Pirate Toonribbean Adventure" series. The chapter when Danny met up with Sam and the two started going out. I asked her if I could write it and she said "By all means, don't hesitate to write this story." So, this fanfic is dedicated to her. For this particular chapter, there are two dream sequences that were inspired by that famous song from Titanic "My Heart Will Go On." sung by Celine Dion. You do not have to listen to it while reading, but I assure you that you will see that song in there.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this is the crystal, the spirit and the youth club.

Ch. 1: Dreams to Dream

_It was a quiet night on the S.. So quiet, in fact, that nearly everyone on board was asleep, except for the helmsman and a boy with raven black hair. _

_Wow, the boy thought, this night is so beautiful…not a cloud in the sky. He looked up at the moon and noticed something peculiar about it. _

_That's weird, he thought, the full moon is blue…maybe I should ask Jimmy about this. _

_He was about to go below deck when he heard a spray of water._

_He hurried over to the edge of the ship and saw a majestic humpback whale breaching not too far away from the S.. _

'_Whoa!' he said quietly, 'I've got to get a closer look.' _

_A bright ring of light formed around his waist and split into two, with one ring going above his head and the other to his feet. _

_His raven black hair turned silvery white and his eyes became heterochromatic (A.N.: meaning one eye is a different color from the other.), his left eye being blue and his right eye a glowing green._

_He then flew off the ship and out over the water to get a closer look at the humpback whale. _

_But he couldn't see it anywhere. _

'_Must have gone back home,' he said disappointed, 'Oh well.' _

_He looked up and noticed that the ship was sailing into a bay that seemed to be vaguely familiar to him. _

_He flew to the shore and saw two things that were off; 1, the sands on the beach were a silvery color, and 2, waves were crashing onto the shore, but weren't making any noise. _

_Music began to fill the air without a source anywhere to be seen. _

_His ears then heard a voice not far from him singing beautifully._

_He looked over his shoulder and saw a lovely young woman with violet eyes dancing on the shore while singing a heart wrenching song (A.N.: the boy is floating over the water near the shore and the girl is dancing diagonally from him.). _

_He watched her sing and dance until the music slowed to a stop. _

_Then, after her dance was over, the mysterious girl looked at him with her violet gaze._

"Danny! Wake up! The Captain wants us on deck right away!" called out a voice of a ten year old kid.

"Oh, well. If he won't wake up on his own, I guess we'd better help him." said the voice of another ten year old kid.

"Are you crazy? He'll never forgive you if you do that!" said the first voice.

But the owner of the second voice ignored the owner of the first voice and blasted the dreamer with ice cold water, forcing him awake…and drenched.

The raven haired boy glared at the two ten year olds near his bunk and angrily said, "Alright, who's the one who blasted me with ice water?"

The ten year old boy with a big head and swirly brown hair pointed at the ten year old boy with a normal sized head topped off with a silly pink hat and teeth like a beaver's, who happened to be holding a big water gun in his hands.

The black haired fourteen year old's blue eyes became an eerie green and his hands, which were balled into fists, started to glow with the same color.

The boy with buck teeth hid behind the big headed boy in fear of what the teen would do.

The big headed boy stopped any confrontation from happening, "Never mind that, Danny. The Captain wants all of us on deck immediately. And if you still feel angry, you can beat up Timmy later."

Danny's hands stopped glowing and his eyes went back to being blue. "Okay, Jimmy. You two go on ahead. I'll be right up."

"Sure, Danny. Don't take too long though." Jimmy and Timmy went up on deck while Danny turned to his calendar.

The month was June and nearly all of the boxes had x's through them.

Danny crossed out the last box and changed the month to July while he said to himself, "That's thirty days that I've had that dream now. I sure hope it'll stop soon."

He left the calendar and headed upstairs to the deck.

_It was a calm and quiet night on the shore of the bay. _

_She leaned down, dug her hand into the beach, and lifted up a handful of sand to her violet eyes for a closer look. _

_The sand looked like silver made into a fine powder covering the entire shoreline. _

_She noticed there wasn't the usual sound of waves crashing onto the shore and looked only to see that waves were indeed coming onto shore. _

_But there was no noise from them, only bleak and utter silence. _

_As she gazed at the horizon, she spotted a ship sailing directly into the bay and a humpback whale swimming next to it._

_A flash of white light came from the ship and then a shadowy figure went flying out across the water. _

_While watching the figure fly, she looked at the moon and saw that it was blue. _

_Music began to drift on the wind right as the figure, which looked just like a young man, floated above the water not too far away from her. _

_The girl suddenly felt the urge to sing to the stranger. _

_As she sang, she danced as well; if only to show what was inside her heart._

_When the music slowed to a stop, she ceased her dancing and singing._

_Then she looked at the figure to see he was watching her with enchanting heterochromatic eyes; one blue and one green. _

_Somehow she felt that she knew the stranger but she could not remember where from. _

_BRRRIIIING! _The dreamer groaned as she reached out her hand to turn off her alarm clock.

She yawned as she stretched her arms and got out of bed. Her bedroom door opened and a sweet old lady came inside saying, "Good morning Miss soon-to-be-crowned-princess Sam."

"Morning Grandma." Sam walked over to her calendar, which, not only said the month was June, but also had the boxes crossed out.

Well, all but one.

She then crossed out the last box and changed the page to July.

"Did you have that dream again, bubula?" her grandmother asked.

"Yeah, I did." Sam answered.

Curious, her grandmother asked another question, "How long have you had that dream?"

Once again, Sam's answer was short and to the point, "Thirty days."

The older lady thought for a minute and got an idea, "Why don't you talk to Jasmine about this? After all, she is studying to be a psychiatrist."

"Maybe I will. I'll ponder it during breakfast." said Sam as she got dressed.

The outfit she had decided on was a black midriff tank top with purple accents, a black and green plaid skirt, purple tights and black boots.

One of the castle servants entered the room and announced that breakfast was ready. "

Oh good!" said grandma, "Come on, Sammy."

"I'm coming, Grandma." Sam said while putting her hair into a small ponytail.

She then began to follow her grandmother, but stopped before passing through the door.

She had stopped when she glanced at a photo on her wall.

Sam took it down for a moment and as she looked at it, she began to feel nostalgic.

"Sam, if you don't hurry up, you'll never get breakfast!" her grandmother called out.

Realizing how right the retired queen was, Sam put the picture back on the wall and ran quickly to catch up with her grandma.

Delphigirl689: Well, I hope this chapter is good enough. Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Delphigirl689: Hello, avid readers! I have another chapter for you!

Danny: Well, this has to be the fastest update you've ever had!

Bloo: Yeah! Usually it takes you nine months to update on these.

Delphigirl689: (goes up to Bloo and makes a fist in his face) Keep this up and I'll turn you from blue to black and blue!

Bloo: (nervously) Okay, okay! I'll stop pestering you!

Delphigirl689: (backing down) Now that's better.

Bloo: (under his breath) Slacker girl.

Delphigirl689: (hears Bloo) That tears it! (body slams Bloo)

Bloo: (panicking) Leave me alone, you crazy author!

Delphigirl689: (furiously) Not until you take that back, you figment of imagination!

Bloo: (still panicking) No way! It's the truth, I say! The absolute truth!

(Delphigirl689 chases Bloo around the room)

Danny: (wincing at the sight) Oooh! I am so glad that I'm not in that mess. Delphigirl doesn't own anything but the crystal, spirit, youth club, and over all story.

Ch. 2: News About the Next Treasure

On the deck of the S., the crew stood around a walking sea sponge who went by the name of Captain SpongeBob Blackpants, the most notorious pirate in all the seven seas.

He and Jimmy, the fudge-headed boy, held a map (Blackpants) and a compass (Jimmy) which, when brought together, revealed the location and identity of various treasures.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to find out what the next treasure is!" Timmy said excitedly.

"Me too!" said a short boy with a big nose and a brain the size of a marble named Billy, "I hope it's a chest full of gumdrops!"

The first mate, a shaman named Tak, went up to the two goofballs and said, "Stop talking and you'll find out."

The boys were quiet from then on. Capt. Blackpants and Jimmy held their objects in the air.

"Alright, Mappy, let's see what new treasure lies ahead." said the pirate sponge to his enchanted object.

The map opened up and the compass projected an image of a blue crystal in the shape of a crescent moon.

The entire crew was in awe of the sight that was before their eyes.

"Aww." the entire crew said. (I meant awe: A-W-E.) "Oooh!" and "Shiny!" was heard this time. (That's better.)

"Pretty stone." said a tall and smelly crewman by the name of Ed.

"Do you have any idea how much jawbreakers that rock could be worth?" a short, three haired boy eagerly asked to a clean boy who was of medium height, "Well, do ya, Double D?"

"Well, Eddy," answered Double D, who took an abacus out of his back pocket, "According to my estimate, if jawbreakers cost twenty five cents each, therefore making it four jawbreakers per dollar-"

"Just cut to the chase, Einstein!" interrupted Eddy.

Double D then shortened his explanation, "Quite frankly, if that jewel is worth at least one hundred thousand dollars, then we'd be able to buy four hundred thousand jawbreakers."

Eddy's eyes became two huge jawbreakers to show how excited he was.

That dream, however, was about to be dashed by a sour blond girl with no nose named Mandy.

"Hold it, Candy Man. Who said anything about trading in the treasure for money?" she asked.

Eddy replied, "I did."

"Last time I checked, you weren't de captain." said a tall skeleton in a black cloak; aka the Grim Reaper, or Grim for short, "And besides, dat map isn't saying what kind of power it possesses."

Captain Blackpants overheard him and took a quick peek at the map to check if it was true.

"Hmm." he said as he looked at his map with his glasses on, "You're right, Grim. In fact, it doesn't say anything on here except what it's called."

"Well, what's it called?" asked Timmy, "Maybe Cosmo and Wanda know something about it."

"Not a bad idea, Timmy." the fudge-headed boy said.

Cosmo and Wanda, as well as their baby, Poof, appeared by Timmy's side and the captain read the name of the treasure to them, "Alright then, it says here that its name is the 'Blue Moon Crystal'."

Wanda spoke up immediately, "Oh, we know what that is!"

"We do?" asked Cosmo stupidly.

Wanda ignored her husband's remark and continued, "It's right here in this book of ancient magical relics and artifacts we got at the Fairy World Bookstore."

"There's a bookstore in Fairy World?" Cosmo stupidly asked, again.

"It says here that the Blue Moon Crystal was given to a prince of a kingdom that was in battle with an evil emperor.

The prince had apparently found a wounded osprey and nursed it back to health shortly before the battle began.

The osprey was actually the Blue Moon Spirit, who was injured by the emperor's men while exploring the earth.

When the Spirit saw the kind prince's kingdom under attack and that he was willing to risk his own life to protect his people, she showed herself to everyone and sent the evildoers back to their warships like cockroaches from a flashlight."

"That story sounds exactly like the one from history class when I was in fourth grade; back in my hometown." Danny said softly to himself.

"So, what does it do?" asked Jimmy.

"I'm sorry, guys. But there isn't anything in here about its powers; just its history and origin." Wanda answered.

Tak wasn't very happy to hear that, "Great. Now we have to find out what this 'Blue Moon Crystal' does on our own, don't we?"

Wanda answered him, "I'm afraid so, Tak."

The shaman began sulking, upset at the fact that he and the rest of the crew were headed for something that was potentially dangerous and/or deadly.

The captain, on the other hand, was still in an enthusiastic mood, "Ah, well, 'Que sera, sera'. We're pirates, and pirates are extremely clever people. Why, just look at this crew…"

Captain Blackpants pauses as the camera does a close-up of every stupid crewmember; namely Ed, Eddy, Billy and Cosmo.

"They're the most cleverest pirates in all the seven seas!"

A red parrot named Iago and the captain's pet snail, Gary, begged to differ and decided to use sarcasm to show it, "Yeah, sure, the 'most cleverest', NOT!" said Iago.

"Meow." Gary replied.

SpongeBob gasped at what his pet had just said, "Gary! You know very well that you're not supposed to use that kind of language; especially around the younger crew members."

"Meow meow meow," was Gary's response.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you say, because I believe that even though we don't know what the treasure does, we'll all be able to figure it out together!"

Nearly all of the crew, with the few pessimists and Danny being the ones not caring, began to cheer loudly at their captain's speech.

Once the cheers went down, Captain Blackpants turned to the boy genius crewman, the compass holder, and asked, "So, Jimmy where does that compass of yours tell us to go?"

The fudge-head opened up his compass and the mystical device projected a hologram of a map in the air.

"From what I can see, those coordinates link up to a kingdom known as Amity Park." said Jimmy.

Danny's eyes lit up with disbelief, "Amity Park?" he asked quietly.

No one answered him though because the captain eagerly shouted, "Alright men-and girls-let's get underway! Set a course for Amity Park!"

The crew went to their posts as fast as they could while Danny slowly went to his.

_I can't believe it_, he thought, _I'm actually on my way home. I wonder how everything is going over there and if they remember me or not? _

"Hello? Earth to Danny?" said a short yellow boy with spiky hair, who went by the name of Bart, while snapping his fingers in Danny's face.

"Huh?" asked Danny.

"Is there something bothering you?" Bart asked.

A short yellow girl, also with spiky hair named Lisa, Bart's sister, wanted to know what was wrong, too. "Yeah, you seem to be a bit out of it."

"It's nothing, really guys, I'm fine." Danny quickly responded, "Now, let's get back to work."

And with that said, he left the two yellow children.

"Something's up with Danny, Lisa." Bart said.

"I agree," said Lisa, "He's hiding something. I just wish that Danny would tell us."

Three five year old super powered girls butted into the conversation. "Tell you guys what?" asked Bubbles, the blonde haired, blue-eyed girl.

"Bart and I think Danny's hiding something," Lisa explained, "And he doesn't want to tell us what it is."

"Why would he do that? We're not just crewmembers, we're his friends." said Blossom, the red haired, pink-eyed girl.

"Maybe he's a wanted criminal in Amity Park!" suggested Bart.

Buttercup, the brunette, green-eyed girl thought otherwise.

"Don't be stupid, Bart!" she said, "Danny only uses his powers for good."

Then a young Hawaiian girl and her blue alien companion came up to the group.

"Hey, guys," she said, "Stitch and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I wanted to tell you guys that Stitch told me he heard Danny mutter something under his breath after Wanda told us the name of the new treasure we're going after."

"Well, what was it, Lilo?" Bart asked.

"Stitch said he didn't hear it clearly." Lilo answered.

Stitch then said, "Iik, meega no hear, was too soft."

"Perhaps we should just drop the subject," Lisa suggested, "If Danny wants to tell, he'll tell."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement and went back to their jobs.

Meanwhile, Capt. Blackpants was at the helm talking with Jimmy and Sandy, his land squirrel girlfriend, about the treasure, "I really wish that book of Cosmo and Wanda's told us what the Blue Moon Crystal does."

"Me, too; after our past experiences, I think that it'll be too much trouble figuring out its powers on our own." Jimmy replied, "I also hope that ZIM doesn't find out about the Blue Moon Crystal."

"I hear that, fellers," said Sandy, "That'll sure make this voyage a whole lot easier." (Wishful thinking)

Unfortunately for the crew of the S., a tiny periscope was watching the whole thing.

Inside a small submarine, a zooplankton, Sheldon (*snicker*snicker*) J. Plankton, chuckled evilly to himself.

"So, they hope that ZIM and his crew won't learn about the next treasure, eh?" he said to his computer wife, Karen, "Well, too bad!"

Karen tried to put up with her husband's annoying rambling by saying something to him, "Plankton, it's probably not a good idea to tell your captain about the treasure without knowing what it does first."

"Relax, Karen, ZIM doesn't care about a treasure's powers. It's getting the treasure before Blackpants that matters to him." Plankton replied. (You'd better hope so, Plankton)

The microscopic pirate arrived at his destination; the Black Pearl. (Let's see how ol' Captain ZIM takes the news)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE NEXT TREASURE DOES?" a voice from the ship roared. (Not well, I take it)

Plankton tried to calm him down, "But, Captain, as long as we know what and where the treasure is, we don't need to know what it does just yet, right?"

ZIM pondered this for a moment. "I suppose you're right." he said, "So, where is this 'Blue Moon Crystal' at?"

"That fudge-head kid said that it's in the Kingdom of Amity Park." answered Plankton, glad that ZIM didn't squish him like a bug.

"Very well, then." ZIM turned to his crew and called out, "Men, we have our heading; set a course for Amity Park!"

Delphigirl689: PHEW! This chapter took a lot out of me!

Bloo: (now in a body cast) It sure did for my insurance company.

Danny: You really shouldn't have antagonized her.

Bloo: Just make sure you update faster.

Delphigirl689: Again, I make no promises. I knew I should've duct-taped his mouth shut.

Danny: I've got some right here. (shows roll of tape)

Delphigirl689: Well, may I please use some of it now?

Danny: (smirks) I'd be insulted if you didn't.

Bloo: (runs away screaming in terror)

Delphigirl689: YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

Danny: Read and Review, guys. I've gotta go see this!


	3. Chapter 3

Delphigirl689: Hello, everyone! I'm back with an update!

Tak: Took ya long enough. Why don't you just be more professional and set up deadlines for yourself?

Delphigirl689: Imagination doesn't work well with deadlines, especially mine.

Blossom: Not to mention writer's block throws a wrench into the works every time.

Buttercup: That stupid disease is nothing but a menace.

Bubbles: If only there was a cure for it.

Tak: Well, there isn't one. Get over it.

Delphigirl689: And that, my dear Power Puffs, is why Tak will never get a date.

Power Puff Girls: (giggle)

Tak: (sarcastically) Ha, ha, I forgot how to laugh. The only things Delphigirl owns is the Blue Moon Crystal, the spirit, and the teen club.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ch. 3: Therapy for Danny

Later on that day, the halfa was wondering about his recurring dream and if it was trying to tell him something.

At first he thought the best thing would be to keep it to himself, but then he remembered that there were some crewmates that actually had a high IQ who could probably help him out.

Now all that was left to do was decide who would be the best one to share his dream with.

Jimmy was complete out of the question as he would most likely end up using some odd invention like he did with his friend Carl.

_Maybe I could talk to Sandy_, he thought, _She's smart enough to tell me why I keep having this dream_. He smiled a bit but frowned again thinking, _Then again she'll probably tell me something complicated that sounds painful like when she told the captain how laughter works_.

The teen began to smile again when he got another idea; _I can talk to Double D! He knows just as much as Sandy does_-he then began to frown again, _but then Eddy would probably charge me for it and I really don't have the money_.

He kept pacing the deck until it finally hit him, "I know who I can talk to!" he said.

A few minutes later, he ran up to Billy and Mandy. "Hey guys!" he called out.

Big nose Billy was the first to respond, "Hey Danny! You okay?"

Mandy immediately followed, "Yeah, a lot of the crew has been talking about how you've been acting pretty weird for the past few days."

"Have I?" Danny asked.

"Well, more so than usual," the devious blonde replied, "So, what's going on?"

The halfa sighed and cut to the chase, "Actually guys, I kind of need to talk to Grim about that. So, would it be alright if I could have a session with him?"

"It's okay with me, Danny." Billy said seeing as how he's the most amiable of the pair.

_Great! I've got Billy's approval. Now all I need is Mandy's_, the ghost boy thought. (*scoffs* Good luck with that, Dan.)

"What about you, Mandy?" he asked, "May I talk with Grim for-"

"No!" Mandy interrupted. (Told you)

"Oh, come on, Mandy why not?!" Danny whined. (Pathetic, isn't it?)

The nose-less blonde girl thought for a moment then said, "Well, I might let you talk with Grim if you tell me what's been going on with you."

Danny sighed once more, knowing there was no way out of this if he wanted to speak with the reaper about his problems.

"I've kind of been having this dream every night this past month and I want to know why. I think the only one who can tell me is Grim so, can I speak with him, please?"

Mandy assumed the "thinking" position again, so to insure he could have a chat with the Grim Reaper, the teenager decided to up the ante.

"In return, I'll do all of your duties until we make port in Amity Park, deal?" "Deal."

The two shipmates shook hands to seal it off.

_Yes_, he thought, _maybe now I can get some answers_.

That afternoon, Danny went down to the bunk room for his session with Grim.

Once there, he found a large couch, often used by therapists for their patients to lie on while they talked about their problems, and Grim dressed like Sigmund Freud all ready to begin.

"Afternoon, Grim," Danny greeted, looking oddly at the reaper's choice in clothing, "Uh…nice outfit."

"T'anks mon! Please have a seat." the skeleton replied.

Danny laid down on the couch and Grim conjured up a therapist's chair and sat down it, "So, Danny, from what Mandy informed me of dis morning, I understand dat you have been having recurring dreams lately. Is dis correct?"

"It's more a 'dream' than 'dreams', Grim and I've had the same one every night for a month." the teenager explained.

Grim wrote down on a notepad, "Interesting. What can you tell me about dese dreams?" he asked.

(to save on time, and my fingers, just look at the first chapter)

After telling his dream to the reaper, Grim handed him a sheet of paper.

"What is this? A prescription?" the halfa asked.

"Oh, no, mon. Dat is just a list of what you described in your dream," Grim then handed Danny a blue book with fancy writing on the cover from his trunk, "Dis book will tell you what dey mean."

The ghost boy read the cover aloud, "Dream Dictionary: An A to Z Guide to Understanding Your Unconscious Mind by Tony Crisp."

(A very nice reference place for story ideas)

Danny was hesitant to open it, "Uh, this book doesn't have a ravenous monster that will bite my head off, does it?"

"No, mon, dis is just a regular book." Grim answered.

"Then why was it in your trunk of mystical artifacts?" Danny asked curiously.

"Dis is where I keep all my tings, mon." The skeleton answered, "Just give it back when you're done wit it."

"Thanks, Grim!" Danny said, heading out to the deck to do his chores.

"No problem, mon!" Grim called back.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Delphigirl689: Well, that's all I've got for now. Hope you enjoy it!

Tak: They'd enjoy it more if you'd update more often.

Delphigirl689: Don't make me repeat what I did to Blu earlier.

Tak: You don't scare me.

Delphigirl689: (maliciously) Oh, I don't scare you? (morphs into a demon princess) How About NOW!?

Tak: (shrinks back in fear and squeaks) Yes. (gulps in terror) Read and review!


End file.
